Dream Guy
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry has been feeling lonely and her friends notice this. So, they tell her to make a list of things she wants in a man. Then that night, Noah Puckerman shows up at her door with a complaint and all of the qualities she listed
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guy**

An AU Puckleberry story

"KURT!" Rachel Barbra Berry yelped as she ran down the sidewalk of New York City. "BLAINE! WAIT UP!" She apologized as she bumped into someone, but she didn't stop, she just continued to sprint. The two men she was calling out for paused and waited for her. Rachel got to them and placed her hands on her knees, panting. "Thanks for waiting" She said sarcastically as she tried to catch her breath.

"We figured you could catch up" Kurt shrugged

"Thanks," Rachel huffed and then she saw that her two best friends' hands were linked "Do you have to hold hands in front of me? You know how lonely I am" Rachel frowned and Blaine patted her on the back with his free hand

"You'll find someone, Rach" He smiled softly

"Sure, that's what you say now, but wait about 10 years and I'll be the only one not married in our group of friends"

"Rachel, come on. You'll get married. You know you will!" Kurt smirked "Who wouldn't want to date that?" He gestured to her small frame

"Oh come on, no guy has actually been attracted to me since high school, and I don't really count Finn"

"Rachel, come on, you're attractive"

"Says the guy who realized he was 100% gay after he kissed me" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Rachel…" Blaine trialed off

"I'm sorry" Rachel sighed "I know I shouldn't bring that up, since Kurt practically mauled me when he found out I asked you out" Rachel sent a smirk at Kurt who glared and slapped her playfully

"Shut it!"

They walked into their favorite café and waited in the line that was formed by the customers. They ordered their drinks, got them, and went over to their usual table. They were all silent until Kurt spoke "Now, Rachel, Blaine and I want to help you" Blaine nodded from beside his boyfriend "Tell us about your perfect guy"

Rachel sighed dreamily "I want him to protect me. And I want him to be romantic, but not too cheesy. Maybe a couple date nights now and then." Rachel thought for a moment "I want him to have a stable job so he can support me if there's a future for us. He has to be able to sing, and be good at it, I might add. He needs to want kids. I don't him to be possessive over me. And I want to feel completely comfortable with him. Like I can be myself"

"Okay, we got the personality" Kurt took a sip of his coffee. "Now, how about looks"

"Well, I want him taller than me, but not too tall, like Finn, like maybe your height, Kurt." Rachel thought for a moment "I want him to have just a little muscle so when we cuddle, I feel safe. I want him thin, but not super thin, about average"

"Okay, we've covered body type, how about face?"

Rachel smiled "I want him to have dark hair; I'm not really into blondes. I want his lips to be absolutely perfect. Nose….hmm I wouldn't mind dating another Jew."

"How about eyes?" Blaine asked and Rachel grinned

"Hazel. A deep hazel that I can just get lost in"

Kurt grinned. "I see this guy in my head, and he looks delicious" Blaine glared and Kurt softened his expression and patted his boyfriend on the back. "Not as delicious as you, though" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Please stop being so damn cute!" Rachel exclaimed, aggravated

"Sorry"

…...

It was 10 pm and Rachel was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels in her gold star sweat pants and yellow tank top. She was bored. Kurt and Blaine were at Blaine's house doing God knows what (She didn't know, and she didn't really want to know), so she was all by herself.

She groaned and shut off the TV, she was aggravated and the TV wasn't helping. She laid her head against the back of the couch, trying to calm her anger. She figured it would be easier to just go in her room and practice for an audition she had coming up.

Rachel walked to her room and walked over to her iPod and scrolled through her songs until she found the one she wanted.

_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

She practiced for about 10 more minutes until she heard a loud knock on the door. She sighed, and walked out of her room and toward her apartment door. She opened it and saw a ruggedly handsome mad on the other side "May I help you?"

"Yes, you may. You can stop singing" The man smirked "That would be all thank you!" He spun around and started to walk off but Rachel called after him

"Who are you to tell me to stop singing?" The man turned around and glared at her, so she sent a glare right back

"You're new neighbor who would like to get some sleep without hearing your screechy voice"

Rachel let out a gasp "How dare you? You take that back!"

"And why should I?"

"Because you have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Well you have no right singing as loud as you possibly can at 10:30 at night!"

"I don't like you!" Rachel exclaimed

"Well, I don't like you either" The man glared "And it's a shame because you're actually quite attractive"

Rachel's eyes widened and then she finally took him in. He was slightly taller than her, about Kurt's height. He looked muscular. Had dark hair, even though it was shaped into a Mohawk, which would usually make Rachel scoff, but he pulled it off. And as he took a step closer, she realized that he had those deep hazel eyes you could get lost in.

Why did he have to look exactly like her dream guy?

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked softly

"I said it was a shame because you're attractive"

"You-you think I'm attractive?" Rachel asked, looking down at her bare feet

"I'm guessing you don't get that a lot…" The man smirked and Rachel stomped her foot

"I do too!"

"Didn't seem like it"

Rachel groaned "I really don't like you"

"Yeah, we've covered that" The man rolled his eyes "No, if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep"

"No!" The man turned back around "I will certainly not excuse you, this conversation is not over" He walked back over to her and glared at her

"What then? What else is there to talk about? If you have something else to say, I'm all ears!"

Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. "Why'd you do that?" He asked

"I don't want to disturb the other tenants"

"Oh! Now you care!" Rachel huffed, but then let out a deep breath

"Okay, we should both just calm down because the fact is, we don't know one thing about each other"

"That's not true"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I think you're attractive" The man smirked and sent her a wink

Rachel rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest "May I at least know your name?"

"Puck"

"Excuse me?"

"My name's Puck"

Rachel snorts "Please tell me that is a nickname, I don't know who in their right mind would name their child _Puck_"

Puck scoffs "My name is Noah Puckerman"

"Then I shall call you Noah"

"Why?"

"Because it's your given name, so I will use it"

"Whatever" He copies her and crosses his arms over his chest "What's your name, Star?" He nodded at her sweatpants and she turned red.

"Rachel Berry"

"Nice name," Puck commented

"Thank you"

They started talking, learning more about each other. Rachel had gotten them both coffees and they sat down at the kitchen table. During their conversation, Rachel learned that he is a cop and he just moved into the building after he realized his roommate was fucking his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, that must've been hard"

He shrugged "I wasn't in love with her, but I thought he was my bro, that's what upsets me the most. He could have just had her if he would've told me."

"I know how you feel, my ex-boyfriend said that he was still a virgin and then I later found out that he slept with one of the cheerleaders"

"Was he dating you?"

"No, but he still lied to me and made me believe that I would be his first" Rachel frowned.

"I agree, that shit's not cool" Puck took a sip of his coffee "Now, did you break up with him?" Rachel nodded

"But I regretted it afterwards because I realized that no one else even liked me enough to date me" Rachel sighed "I was the school loser"

"Now, I can't see that. Only ugly chicks are losers" Rachel blushed and smiled softly

"Well, everyone thought I was ugly. Many of the cheerleaders called me names like Hobbit, Treasure Trail, and my favorite Man Hands" Puck raised an eyebrow and then grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"Nah, men hands aren't nearly this tiny" Rachel felt a rush go up through her spine as he caressed her palm. "So, you said that no one else has liked you enough to date you. Does that mean you're single?" Rachel's breath caught in her throat, so she stared at him with wide eyes. He sent her a smile and then she nodded

"Yes, I'm single" She tried to sound normal, like he didn't have any affect on her. "Why do you ask?"

Puck smirked "I just wanted to know so I could do this" Rachel raised an eyebrow, but all of the questions that were floating around in her head were answered when his lips found her.

At first, she sat there, frozen, not knowing what to do. But then she realized that he was a really good kisser and he wasn't exactly unattractive. Come on, if you were her, you'd start kissing him back. He's her fucking dream guy!

Rachel pulled away and he gave her a questioning look, and if Rachel gave her opinion, he looked disappointed. She smirked and got up out o her chair and sat down on his lap. He smirked back at her and then their lips were attached again. Rachel placed her hand on the back of his neck and he pulled her closer. Before either of them knew it, their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Puck's mouth detached from hers and he started to kiss her neck. Rachel moaned loudly and then grabbed his hand. She stood up again and then pulled him up with her. "What are you doing?" His voice was deep and husky

"We're going to my bedroom" Rachel smirked, eyes sparkling. She pulled him toward her bedroom and she shut the door and locked it once they were both inside. Puck smiled as he looked around

"I'm glad you like stars" He spoke as she made her way over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself firmly against him "And why is that?" She placed a kiss on his jaw and he let out a groan as she continued to do this.

"Because, I'm going to fuck you until you_ see_ stars" He whispered. She let out a moan and he picked her up and placed her on the bed. They had such a good time that night they didn't even realize that they would have to deal with this all in the morning.

…...

Rachel's eyes fluttered opened and she looked around her room. She sighed. Another night alone. She rolled onto her side and she realized something…

She wasn't wearing any clothes…

Then the events from last night came flooding back to her mind. She turned back around, looking around for her dream guy. She frowned as she realized that there was no one else was in the room with her.

Puck was so revolted he left.

Rachel covered her face with her hands and groaned. Why had she slept with him? Why didn't she just let him leave when he wanted to? Why did she have to drag him back into the apartment?

There was a knocking at the door and Rachel sighed and muttered a "Come in" and she heard the door open.

"Barbra, what the hell happened last night?" Kurt exclaimed as he sat down on her bed "And what does it have to do with that hunky guy who I saw sneaking out this morning?"

Rachel let out another groan "He's our new neighbor"

"Oh my God! Did you sleep with him?"

"Well, my clothes are on the floor and I'm naked in my bed, what do you think?"

"Rachel! You barely know him!"

"I know that, Kurt, but he just made me fell so…good. And I haven't been touched like that since I was still with Finn."

"I understand that you want to feel good! Next time hook up with a random guy at a bar, not our new neighbor!"

"I'm sorry!" Rachel's voice softened all of a sudden "He's my dream guy"

"What? You just met him!"

"He's got more than half of the things I listed yesterday!"

"Eyes?" Rachel nodded "Height?" She nodded again "Muscle?" Once again she nodded "Thin but not too thin?" Nod "Okay, how about this. Stable Job?"

"He's a cop"

Kurt smirked "Props to you" Rachel smiled "What about hair? He had a hood on when he was leaving

"Dark, but you'll never guess what he has!"

"A mullet! A Bieber cut!" Kurt thought for a moment and then started laughing "A Mohawk!" Rachel blushed and Kurt's eyes went wide "A Mohawk? Really Rach?"

"It suits him!" Rachel exclaimed, turning a bright color of red

Kurt laughed "Well, I'll let you get dressed. But we are not done with this talk. I want all the details"

"Leave Kurt!"

"Harsh" Kurt mumbled as he walked out. He heard Rachel get out of bed and rustle through her closet, so he decided to go make some coffee. Those plans were changed when he heard a knock on the door. He checked the clock in the living room and raised an eyebrow. Blaine wasn't supposed to be here for another hour.

Kurt shrugged and walked over to the door. He then heard Rachel's door open right before he opened the front door. His eyes widened as he saw the man on the other side of the door. He raked his eyes over him, noticing all of Rachel's physical qualities. Oh my God, this was their new neighbor and the man who slept with Rachel.

"I…um…just wanted to tell you that I can hear everything you're saying about me" Kurt sighed

"Of course you can"

"Kurt! Who's at the door? Is it Blaine, because I need to fill him-" Rachel walked out and when she saw who was at the door, her eyes widened.

"You're 'dream guy'" Rachel blushed and glared at her best friend "came over to inform us that he could hear everything that we was saying" Rachel's cheeks turned redder and she looked down.

"Kurt? Could you give us a minute to talk, please?" Kurt smirked and nodded. He walked away from the two and then into the kitchen.

It was silent as they stared at each other. Well, Puck stared at Rachel, but Rachel kept her head down. Puck cleared his throat awkwardly and Rachel's head snapped up, looking guilty "Sorry, I was trying to figure out what to say" Puck nodded and Rachel took a deep breath and when she opened her mouth, she started to speak "Listen, I know you being called my 'Dream Guy' is weird, but let me explain!" Puck stayed silent, showing her that he was listening. "I've been lonely recently…that's so not the right thing to say" Puck chuckled "What I'm saying is that, all my friends are in relationships, so it makes me feel odd. So yesterday, I was out with my roommate and his boyfriend and they told me to list some things that I want in a man. And you showed up and you fit most of those qualities." Puck smirked

"I get it" Puck's smirk fell from his face "And I also came here to apologize for leaving this morning. I felt that it would be awkward."

"It's quite alright"

"I also wanted to say that I may be your 'Dream Guy' but I'm not looking for a relationship. Sure, you're super hot, but I'm still pissed about what happened with my last girlfriend." Puck plastered a smile onto his face "Maybe in the future we could end up dating or something, but for now can we forget that we slept together and just stick to being friends"

Rachel nodded and forced a smile "Sure"

*This is not the end. I was going to make this a one shot but then I realized that I wanted to add some things :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Guy**

An AU Puckleberry story

Puck's POV

Rachel and I have been really good friends since we decided that we should just be friends. I'd even go far enough to call us best friends. Sure, I got Santana as a best friend and I also have Sam, who I recently made up with for sleeping with Quinn, but I see Rachel more, and she's the one friend I could see myself dating.

Damn it.

I was the one that pulled the friend card on her, after she pretty much told me that I was her 'Dream Guy'. Does that make me a bad person? Yeah…I think it does…

But, you can't blame me! I came out of a bad relationship and then a super hot girl, who just so happens to be my neighbor says I have all the things she wants in a guy, you'd probably do that same fucking thing!

There are times (a lot of times) when I dream of that night when we slept together. God, was she wild… but then I realize that she's my best friend now. I can't think about her like that.

Then there are times when I hear singing through the wall, and I automatically regret telling her that we'd be better off friends. I regret it every fucking day, and I'll regret more if I don't fucking do something about it!

I've tried going on dates with other girls, but everything seems so wrong. And if we touch or even kiss, it seems so…boring. My kiss with Rachel was electrifying and every time we touched I felt a shiver go down my spine, no matter how much it makes me sound like a fucking pussy.

You're probably wondering why I'm thinking about all of this tonight, after 5 months of being best friends.

Well, Rachel Berry has a date tonight.

And not with just some random guy. Oh no.

She has a date with Finn-fucking-Hudson.

Her ex that lied to her.

I know, right? Why would she go on a date with him? Is it because I'm not stepping up? I act like I don't notice how she lights up when I tell her that my date went horribly. Or how her smile drops as I mention a date with another girl. I know how she feels about me. I've heard her talking to Kurt about it. Our apartment walls are _very_ thin.

So, I knew that when I heard her slam her bedroom door shut after her date with her ex, I had to do something.

But I didn't.

I sat there and listened as she started to cry and tell Kurt she was absolutely fine. I sat there and listened to her as she was sorrow filled.

Then I'm guessing she turned her iPod on, because music suddenly filled the room. I didn't know the song until she started to sing. But when she did, I instantly felt bad for the girl I had so many feelings for.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

It took me until the chorus to realize she wasn't singing about this Finn guy, she was singing about _me. _And she sounded flawless, of course.

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.

At this point, her voice grew louder and louder and I knew that she was singing with all the emotion she was holding. All of the passion, the sadness, the anger, everything was being released through these lyrics

_So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do._

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

I heard a soft sob at the end and hopped off my bed. I raced out of my bedroom and then to Rachel and Kurt's front door. I knocked politely and Kurt answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Puck. Rachel didn't tell me you were coming over. She's in her room"

"I know" I pushed past him and rushed to her room. I flung the door open and I looked around her star covered room, forcing back the smirk as I remembered what I said to her the night we met.

Rachel looked up at me from her in the middle of the room. 'Taking Chances' must be on loop because it was playing again, but this time, she wasn't singing.

Rachel's eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She stared at him and she let out a heart breaking sob. Her tiny hands flew to her face and she cried softly as I marched over to her. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her close to me.

She cried for a little while longer and then she looked up at me. "What are you doing here?" She spoke as I wiped away a tear with my thumb.

"I heard you" I nodded toward the wall that the two of us shared. Her face grew dark red and I rubbed her back soothingly "and I couldn't sit there listening to you cry and sing about me"

"I-I wasn't singing about you"

"Bullshit, Rach. I know you better than that" Rachel let out a sob as tore herself away from me and walked a couple feet away from me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Noah. I know you s-said that we sh-should just stay friends, but I just can't help it! I'm falling in love with you!" My eyes widened, I did not know her feelings went that deep. "I hate that you go on so many dates with girls who only went to college because their rich daddies bought their way in. I know I shouldn't feel this way for you, especially since we're like best friends, but I've had feelings for you since I slept with you"

She stayed silent, except for her soft sobbing, as I walked over to her. Her head was done and her arms were crossed over her chest. I placed my index finger under her chin and I lifted her head up. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at me, searching for an answer to why I was still here.

"Rach, you piss me off more than anyone ever has," Rachel frowned , and more tears flowed from her eyes "You aggravate me, you frustrate me, and you always find a way yo annoy me"

"Noah, if there's a point to this, please get to it. You're making me feel worse about myself"

"Rachel, you didn't let me finish." I took in a deep breath "You drive me insane, more than anybody else ever has. But I love that about you." Rachel's eyes snapped open and I saw that her eyes were as big as quarters. "I also love that you make me feel better when I'm upset. I love how you make me laugh. I love how you ignore what people say about you. I love everything about you"

"Really?"

I nodded and grinned "I also love your cute little laugh, your eyes, your so called 'Man Hands'" Rachel laughed and Puck smirked "Your drive, your focus," Puck squeezed her hand "And despite what I said the night we met, you're voice" Rachel blushes "It's fucking perfect. _You're_ fucking perfect" Rachel grins

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, Star" I bring up the nickname I've used every so often since the first night I talked to her "I'm falling in love with you too" I placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to mine. My hand stays on her cheek and her hands travel up my chest and then she links them behind my neck.

Damn, she's such a good kisser…

She pulls away first and she hugs me tightly. I smile and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her as close as I could. I place my head on her shoulder and then whispered "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" She whispers back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She pulls back and she grins

"Of course I will Noah." And then she stands on her tip toes and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Oh and Noah?"

"Yes?"

"You're still my dream guy"

"I better be" She giggled and then reluctantly pulled away

"I have to get changed. This outfit is uncomfortable" I turned to walk out of the room, like a gentlemen but she spoke "Noah? You don't have to leave, it's nothing you haven't seen" I turn around and I see her smirking at me. I smirk back at her and then I walk over and sit on her bed.

She starts going through her closet. "I heard you slam your door when you got back. What did Hudson say to you on your _date_?"Puck clenched his fists, and then realized he shouldn't be jealous. Rachel was his now.

Rachel turned around with a sundress and stared to change. "Oh, he didn't say anything"

She finished putting on her dress and looked at me, and I couldn't help but check her out. She saw this, and she smirked at me. "Then why did you seem so pissed?" I questioned slowly, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"He didn't say anything because he didn't show up" She rolled her eyes "Sat there for an hour"

"Are you serious?" She nodded "What the fuck?"

"That's what I said" Rachel exclaimed "Seriously, he literally begged me to go on this little date with him and he doesn't even show up"

"See, that's not a good guy"

"And what? You are? I do recall when you first moved in that you came over and said I should stop singing because I sound…screechy? Was that the word you used" I knew she was teasing so I replied with:

"Well, you were a little pitchy" Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped

"I'm never pitchy!"

"Of course you aren't" I said sarcastically and she walks over and stands in front of me

"You're mean" I wrap my arms around her and she giggled

"Then why are you dating me?"

"You know, I'm really not sure why" She smirks and I grin

"I think it's because I'm really good in bed" I wink and she blushes

"I hate you"

"No, you don't" She frowns and sighs

"Sadly you're right" I was about to say something but then Kurt poked his head into the room.

"Hey, Rach, phone" He handed her their apartment phone and her eyes widened

"Wait, it's not Finn is it?"

"No, he may be my stepbrother, but I wouldn't let him talk to you" Then he smiles "You're going to enjoy talking to this person"

"Thanks Kurt" She smiles at him and then turns back to me. "Sorry"

"It's fine"

She places the phone beside her ear and says "Hello?" She pauses and then she squeals "Oh my god! How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever!" Hmm…I wonder who she's talking to. "Nothing much, I was just talking to my boyfriend" I smirked and I saw her go red again "You have a boyfriend too? Wow, this is weird, usually we were competing for the same guy" Rachel paused and let out a laugh "It wasn't all me! You were mad because Finn liked me better!" She giggled and I smiled. She's adorable and she's now my girlfriend "Okay, you're right, not a good thing for him to like me better"

I laid back on her bed, listening to her speak into the phone for about 10 more minutes, then she let out another squeal "Really? You're coming to New York? Oh my God! Don't get a hotel; you can just stay with me and Kurt! I don't care! He can come with!" Rachel grinned "Ok, see you in a couple days!"

And with that comment she hung up the phone. She grinned and I raised an eyebrow "Who was that?"

"One of my old friends from Glee Club! She's coming to visit!"

I smiled at her, not knowing that this friend of hers would make everything go wrong.


End file.
